I Hardly Knew Her
by ThatAwkwardChick
Summary: Still on the quest to bring Ford back to his original dimension, Stan works tirelessly nightly; his exhaustion brings on familiar apparitions in his dreams. Who is she? The story is influenced by a multitude of universes (In the spirit of Gravity Falls and all, the more multiverses the better) such like 'The Gate' from FMA. Please read and enjoy.
1. I Never Knew You

A quick synopsis of when and who is in the story. This takes place before the rescue of Stanford Pines, Stanley Pines still assumes the prior's identity. Grunkle Stan begins struggling with his mind, wondering whether what he's dreaming is real or a figment of his imagination. A character of my design, Jean Elyse Taillor, arrives in the sleepy little town of Gravity Falls. Some OOC, Rated T for possible language and overall content. Lets see where this thing goes.

It started out like a dream for Stanley Pines. Late nights a young vixen of a woman would come visit his bed, wrapping her arms around his buff chest as he tangled her in his brazen muscles. He could hear her whisper his name into his good ear, while feeling the letters of her slip past his lips; but never could he know who she was. Every morning he'd wake up and look next to his bed and sigh, "Empty..." before rolling out to make a pot of coffee.

The kids watched him carefully on mornings like these, noticing their Grunkle seemed much grumpier than usual.

"G-Grunkle Stan! Do you think we could go into town today?" Dipper asked hopefully. He had deciphered another passage of the journal and was hoping to go investigate some possible leads.

"Eh-Whyda I gotta take you two in? Go call Wendy, she'll give you a ride."

But the kids persisted, "No really Grunkle Stan! Don't you want to go get breakfast at the diner? Maybe pay a visit to Lazy Susan?" Mabel smiled, hoping some of her pestering would get Stan out of his funk.

He rolled his eyes at the two, "Ok...Ok, let me go get dressed first."

Dipper and Mabel had paled in the face as Soos walked in for his opening shift, "Hey dudes, why so pale? You look like you just seen a ghost."

"CLOTHES?" the twins screamed, lunging at Soos. Mabel shook the big guy by the collar, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS?"

Soos stared with his bucktooth grin, mouth wide as if he was collecting data..."Weeeeee...Don't..Have to be naked?"

"NO!" the kids yelled again as three of them wrestled each other in the midst of panic and confusion. Stan appeared in front of them, straight face and apathetic. He was still inside his head dreaming of the pale skinned mystery.

Two eggs over easy, a stack of pancakes later...

"Lazy Susan has her eye on you today Grunkle Stan!" Mabel teased.

"She's only got one good eye, she's got it on everyone!" her Grunkle gruffed. Dipper had long disappeared since entering town, following signs of strange activity at the local cemetery. Mabel had taken it upon herself to see what was making her uncle tick, and she had a sixth sense of knowing if it was about a girl. "Lazy Susan not doing it for you anymore Grunkle Stan?" the old man had to laugh, the kid was definitely trying to peruse his mind.

"Why, ya think ya know something?" Mabel shook her head, "You just seem preoccupied the last week or so." She had him there, "What if I told you I was seeing someone?" Stan provoked his gullible niece. "You-" she had to take a gasp, "YOU'RE SEEING SOMEONE?! Oh my God who is it who is it?" Stan laughed, "No one you know...I don't even know her..."

Mabel seemed to be profoundly confused, so Stan shook it off. "Don't worry about it." He got up from the table, ignoring the check as he began to walk the narrow diner trailer corridor. His eyes unconsciously scanned the booths as people sunk into their leathered seats, all enjoying a breakfast with someone special. He was just about to make it to the door until his eyes set upon a stranger he had never seen. In the first booth a young woman, very pale, was alone nursing a black cup of coffee. Susan hovered her table, annoyed with her, "Look refills might be free but if you're here for another hour ya gotta order somethin'." An unknown force brought his clownish feet closer until finally he somehow found himself sitting across from her, looking up at Susan's good eye. "Whatever she gets is on me," he pushed a $100 forward, "that'll cover her and uh..me." Mabel aggressively watched from the back booth, peeping her nose over the top of the seat, fascinated by the uncommon generosity of her Grunkle.

"You're very kind." The mystery woman smiled, "I'm sorry to have troubled you." Stan began to blush, "N-No trouble, no need to thank me! That's just the kind of man I am!" a ' _pfft!'_ could be heard from a distance. "My name is Stanford, Stanford Pines" he held his large age spotted hand, she slipped her long delicate fingers into his cusp, "Jean Elyse Taillor, but please call me Jet." "Jet huh? So what brings ya hear?" Her pouty pink lips stretched into a somewhat contorted grin. "I've been traveling for a while now, and thought it was time to head back out West." "Really now? Travelled from where?" Jean seemed rather reluctant to reveal such information, "Well I'm from New Jersey." Five words straight into Stan's heart, "I'm from Jersey! GlassShard Beach, born and raised!" "Really?! I come from Elizabeth!"

If you are from New Jersey, then you would know when two Jersians meet outside their home state, they immediately become bro's. Bonding over non-westcoast imports like Taylor Ham and good bagels.

Jean went on, hours had passed and their table had piled high with glasses and plates. They talked about everything under the sun, from jobs to scandals. Nothing was off limits. The two strangers seemed to waste the day away. Stan smiled, it gave him a feeling he hadn't felt in a while, honest attraction. At least on his end. He wondered if someone as young as Jean could even fathom that he was something more to look at instead of a withered sack of skin.

Her grey blue eyes seemed to look over him every once in a while, as if she were double-checking him...his age...something. Stan couldn't quite put his finger on it. His eyes dropped to the face of his watch, and the back over his shoulder in search for his nieces peeping eyes. Instead he caught her collapsed asleep within the plush booth. "I better get that kid home" he pointed behind him with his bulbous thumb. A long sigh escaped him as he got up from his seat, but not before he felt the squeeze of his palm, the cool hands of a Miss Taillor. "Is that your granddaughter?" she asked, but Stan shook his head, "No my niece. I never had any kids."

Carrying Mabel out, Stan found Dipper half chewed up in the back of his banged up ol' car. "Seems like everybody had an exciting day" Jean spoke softly, watching Stan slip Mabel into the back before buckling both Pine's children up. "You've made me like I was home again today Stan" she out stretched her hand to him to shake, but instead his instinct took over. Taking her cool finger tips he pressed them to his lips, "I should say the same." A long drawn silence stood between them, neither party wanting to say goodbye. Stan rambled, stumbling over what words to say to this enigma of a woman, but instead she took his hand and pressed a pen into his palm. "Could I have your number? It'd be great to have someone show me around while I'm here."

Mabel groggily awoke to Stan, peering through a half closed eye she watched him hurriedly scribbling numbers into the strangers hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

For the next few days Stan hardly left the shack, pacing by the telephone wondering if Jean would ever call. Constantly he fought himself on this 'Why would she want to call you, you washed up buzzard?' 'No no no, she asked you remember? She'll call giver a couple days!' 'What if she does call? What are you a male cougar?'

But staff and family looked on bemused and worried as to why their leader was in such a state. All except Mabel that is, who kept a smiley tight lip.

"C'mon Mabel, ya gotta tell us man." Wendy goaded her, Soos and Dipper closing in on the little sweltered girl. "Ok, ok! But you gotta keep it quiet...I saw."

"Yes?" The others spoke in unison.

"Grunkle Stan."

"Yes?"

"Give..."

"GET ON WITH IT, I CAN'T TAKE THE ANXIETY!" Soos lifted Mabel high in the air, shaking the pour child for answers.

"ISAWGRUNKLESTANANDALADYTRADEPHONENUMBERS!"

"Wha-?"

"Grunkle Stan gave the woman at the diner his number!" Mabel heaved for air. Her friends now excited and confused from this turn of events. But Dipper casually shook it off, "Oh Mabel, you know Grunkle Stan's luck with women...Not to mention his taste, yikes..." "No Dipper, I really mean it. It was a pretty young lady!"

"Why would any young person go for Stan, Mabel? I mean...Look at him" The group stared on to the back of the shack and through the house, where Stan stood in his guinea tee and boxers-Watching the phone like a dog does to a piece of a meat. Willing the phone to ring.

A momentary beat, the phone rung to life.

Clumsily Stan juggled to answer the phone, "H-H-Hello, Pines residence!" Quickly the gang jumped to the other line to listen in. On the other line a short laugh could be heard, a low female voice on the other end. "Hey Stan! It's Jet, did I catch you at a bad time?" "No, No! Just managing the shop." He paced, the coiled wire following his every step. His employees huddled around with bated breath to watch this painful call unfold. "What about you! Is this a bad time?" "I called you Stanley." She laughed before biting her tongue _shit..._. Dipper whispered to Mabel, "His name's Stanford" he rolled his eyes. "I was calling to ask if you were free today? I'd love to see you again." Stan had to grab his chest to keep his heart from missing a beat. Because at his age that could kill 'em.


	2. Wish I Knew You When I Was Young

AU: That honestly didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. A couple of grammar mistakes, maybe a missed word or two. Here's Ch 2's synopsis: As Stan gets ready for his 'date' the kids follow his every step religiously.

So thanks for those who are reading.

"A...A date?" Stan asked himself, standing half naked with a dead receiver in hand. Jean had told him she'd be at the Mystery Shack within an hour so that they could head out together. _Together_ the old man smiled, dreaming of a pretty young thing draped over his arm.

However, the crew could only be paralyzed by the pure shock of these strange coming of events. Could it be true? Was there a woman alive who could stomach Stan Pines? Mabel reached out to grab Dippers shoulder, "Do you realize what this means Dipper?!" The boy's back had tensed, his eyes began to roll into the back of his head, "O-oh no, no Mabel I don't want to go and-" "We have to spy on Grunkle Stan!"

The two pre-teens sped off into the house quickly, leaving behind the only employees to do actual work.

Stan combed his hair relentlessly, deciding to ditch the fedora for a day. He fumbled his fingers around his neck tie before turning around to see his great niece and nephew before him. "What are you up to today, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked. "None of your business." he pushed passed her, looking for his charcoal blazer, "Aww you don't need to lie. I know you're going to see that Diner Lady today." his niece continued to nudge. "Look Mabel, whatever you think I'm doing with this Jean is...It's not what you think I'm doing!" He wondered himself what was he doing with Jean today.

A rap-tap-tap on the door, the auburn haired girl let herself in. The shack was unusually busy for a day like today, dozens of people absorbed into the obvious ruse of abnormalities. She decided to check out a few of the attractions while she waited for Stan. A poorly sewn Monkey-head-fish-butt. A man bound and gagged in a glass case. All of the chatchki shit you'd see down in Seaside; the man was definitely from the East. Jean could hear the scratchy voice of Stan Pines in the distance. The clack of feet upon the hardwood floors drowning him out. Her eyes pointed like daggers to either side of her, hoping to find her companion for the day. A rather large warm hand clasped Jean's shoulder, she had turned to find Soos attempting to fulfill the job description of customer service. "Do you need help with anything today?" He was uncommonly adorable, Jet flashed him a smile, "If it's ok with you, I'm just waiting for Stan." Soos stood there for a moment and nodded in agreement, "Oh ok, sure no prob-" the gears in his brain slowly turning away the cobwebs, "OHHH! You don't have to wait here Diner Lady." _Diner lady?_ Jet thought. "I'll let Mr. Pine's know I sent you into the main house." Soos ushered her into the kitchen and pulled a chair out before resuming his position.

Dipper had long since abandoned Mabel and Stan, as he had much bigger things to do then see through his sister's crack pot idea. He rustled through the kitchen, hopping up to the table with out even noticing the young woman who was alone in his Grunkle's home. "Whatcha reading?" she skimmed over his shoulder into the pages of the journal. Dipper squeaked in fear, the Journal and him seeming to fly off the table, "W-who are you?" his chocolate eyes looked her up and down. She looked stunning. "I'm a friend of your uncles'." The young boy seemed a little sceptic that is until he realized this was the Diner Lady. "Are you that girl from the diner?" "So my reputation proceeds me, huh?"

The roar of Stan's voice toppled over the cluster of tourist's mumbles. "All right, that's the tour. Thanks for coming, make sure to buy something at the gift shop-then get the hell out." He waded through the line of the manipulated and into the back house, a short shadow always in his peripheral. He finally let his shoulders roll back and let out a long exasperated yawn, pausing right before the kitchen's entrance. He could hear faint giggles and whispers, _"Does he always sound like that?" "You should hear him in the shower!"_ Poking his head around from the e=bend he saw his nephew and lady friend laughing into cupped hands, attempting to stifle themselves.

"Jet! Sorry I took so long I was, uh, still giving a tour." Stan came forward to greet her with a hand shake, but instead Jean came round the table and offered him a quick kiss on the cheek; a common custom amongst New Jersians (I swear on my life that this is a thing). She could see his cheeks and the bridge of his nose begin to flush. Dipper's eyes widened as he watched the two odd birds mingle; Mable quietly rose to Dippers side, "See I told you Dipper!" she whispered, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I just gotta close shop real quick, then we can get coin'." Stan told Jet. Shooing the tours last stragglers out from the shop, Stan Pines banged his fist on the counter bringing the attention of Wendy and Soos to him. "Dipper, Mabel I want you two in here too!" they left Jean alone in the kitchen. Stan huddled his team close before grabbing collars of shirts by two's, "I swear to God that if I find any of you knuckleheads following me around town today that'll be the end of you. Kapeesh?" he dropped them back to the floor, his crew nodded in agreement.

As he walked away Wendy immediately gathered everyone in again, "We're still gonna follow him, right?" they all gave it a go. Operation spy on Stan.

Stan had decided it best that he drive far out of the way from the Shack, an extra preventative to keep the annoying at bay. He thought Lake Gravity Falls would be a great place to show his date for the day. The drive was long, but surprisingly not uncomfortably silent. "Thanks again for showing me around. I could always go around on my own but...Where's the fun in that?" Stan smiled, unconsciously patting his hand on her bare thigh, "The pleasure is all mine, really!" Jean could see his back stiffen right after, her hand deciding to rest atop his hand now; letting him know he was fine.

Meanwhile, following behind them in a poorly guised golf cart, Wendy, Soos, Dipper, and Mabel set off on the pair. Mabel peered through a pair of binoculars, "UGH! They aren't doing anything!" Dipper shook his head, "Mabel they're driving." "What do you think they have to talk about? It's gotta be super quiet in there."

Jean began tearing up out of laughter, "So the second doctor comes in and tells her 'So I heard you decided to try something new in the bedroom' before pushing her on her side. He spreads her cheeks and looks dead into her eyes and go 'You are definitely going to need stitches.' Stan banged the dashboard, trying to control his hysterics while Jet held herself over. "God your friend is a maroon!" "Right?!"

Quickly the found a parking space and made their way into the tiny motor boat, fishing gear in tow. "I didn't even ask if you know how to fish, sorry Jet" "Are you kidding Stan? I grew up fishing down by the port. Love it." The boat slowly ebbed it's way to the center of the lake, Jean baited and cast her line before gazing off into the endless bounty of Oregon's beauty. It seemed to Stan that the girl knew every word to pierce his old heart. She was savvy and sweet, but still had a crude sense of humor. "I wish I knew you when I was young." Stan unknowingly blabbed, the fine line of inner monologue revealed itself in the real world. Jean perked up, her head jerking into Stan's direction, "What's that mean?", her heart fluttered like batting eyelashes. "Nothing, nothing." he mumbled. Setting her line against the side of the boat, Jean scooted closer to Stan. "Stan I already-" The boat began to rock unctrollably.

Wendy just now finally got to get a good look at Miss Taillor. "She looks kinda familiar." her thoughts trailed, wondering where she could possibly have known Jean's face. "Does she?" Dipper questioned his crush.

Mabel and Soos couldn't get enough of the whirlwind romance. "Look how cute he is! Look look look!" she squealed quietly. Soos stared on in fascination. "You go get her !" he cheered out loud. Mabel, Wendy and Dipper immediately dog piled Soos back down to Earth behind the bushes. In unison they, "Shh!"

"Already wha-ahaAAAH? Jean!" The boat began tossing back and forth uncontrollably, throwing Jean straight up into the air. Stan on his sea legs stands firmly up, reaching his strong arms out to grab her; she fell straight into his arms, the velocity of her fall sending them both crashing into the floor of the boat. "What..What is that?" Jean held tighter onto Stan as the boat and water became choppy, "This town is known for it's oddities." Stan held her tighter, resting his chin atop Jet's head. The current and boat subsiding, a long dirty green tentacle let itself break from the water's crest before swiftly disappearing deep beneath.

From behind the bushes, the four stragglers still wrestled amongst themselves. Mabel however groaned at the sight of new advancement, "Augh! Look what you made me miss, Soos!"

Jean and Stan had stayed like that for a while, making sure any deep-lake monster wouldn't rear it's head against them. Stan didn't mind one bit, and it seemed Jean hadn't either. The two of them cast away their fishing poles for a much more relaxing moment of cloud watching. The sun beat down on both of them, Jean rested her sensitive eyes. "This feels great" she sighed contently, relaxing into Stan's chest. He wrapped his muscles around her a little tighter, keeping them both as secure as he could. It reminded him of something...A lot like his dream. "Stan" she whispered into his good ear, curling up closer to his neck. He could feel himself start to make the connection as he was about to utter her name.

"Woah dudes check this out." Soos motioned over with his head. The water began to become choppy once more.

"J-" Immediately the boat capsized, sending both head first into the water; they doggy paddled themselves to shore. Soaking wet, Jean tried desperately to peel her dress from her wet skin. Stan could only watch secretly. They both made their way to the car, shoes and all sloshing in sync with their soaked steps. Both of them collapse in the front of the car, "Lets get you cleaned up huh?" Stan suggested. "That would be great thanks."

On the ride back, Jean rested her head on Stand arm while grooving her body comfortable enough to rest in the seat. "So have you been out this way before?" Stan asked, attempting to keep conversation light. "A while ago" Jean yawned, nuzzling closer "This town...This town hasn't changed much since I've been here last." Stan looked down at the sleeping angel, "Then I'm surprised I've never seen you around before." "Maybe it just got lost with everyone else's." she smiled, squinting out the windshield as the sun began its descent.

The gang had to haul ass back to the Mystery Shack before Stan and Jean got back. But the little golf cart that could was all out of steam, and they had to huff the hour and half drive on foot; booking it as fast as humanly possible.

Back in the shop they stood panting out of breath holding the counter to keep them stable. "The only good thing we saw today _gasps for air_ was that Lake Monster, _gasps_ otherwise today _gasps was_ a complete waste of time." Dipper heaved heavily, but his sister would rather run out of air before she'd let her brother get the last word. "Are you kidding me Dipper?! Did you se how happy Grunkle Stan was? I don't think I've ever seen him that happy." "Dudes, Mabel's right. I haven't seen Mr. Pines that happy since that GARDA truck had broken down next door." Dipper thought about this for a moment. His friends had a point. His uncle was definitely more lively. In fact, he seemed to be much more distracted than usual; Dipper would use this to his advantage.


End file.
